


night terrors

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste





	night terrors

Stiles startles awake in the night, heart pounding, taste of blood in his mouth, a chant of  _ losslossloss _ reverberating through his bones.

 

He screams when a hand reaches out to touch him, doesn't register it as anything but threat. 

 

“Stiles.”

 

His name, the tone, the weight, should snap him out of it, yet hs struggles, fights at the hands winding around him. 

 

_ Packmatelove  _ fills his nose as his face is pressed to a sweaty neck, as he stumbles towards coherence, reality.

 

The bed is soft under him, soft and safe. Derek is alive. Stiles cries, clinging to  _ matesafelove,  _ desperate. Safe.


End file.
